


La lista de los reproches

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, Humor, M/M, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade Fluff, Mycroft is Sweet, Mycroft is a Softie, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Greg y Mycroft tienen sus propias listas





	La lista de los reproches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isafil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/gifts).



> Sherlock es de Doyle, Mycroft y Greg están basados en los personajes de Moffat y Gatiss.  
> Isafil, Oui, c'est des excuses. Bientôt je mets à jour, beaucoup de choses me traversent et je ne peux pas me concentrer, mais bientôt je vais mettre à jour. Un gros câlin !

\- Eres un maniático del control.  
\- Eres completamente desorganizado.  
\- Eres un fanático del orden.  
\- Eres desastrosamente desordenado.  
\- No eres capaz de comunicarte con palabras.  
\- No eres capaz de estar callado cinco minutos.  
\- A veces tengo que llamarte por teléfono para comprobar que sigues en casa. Eres exasperantemente silencioso.  
\- Eres tan ruidoso que a veces tengo que salir al jardín para poder escuchar mis propios pensamientos.  
\- Eres un snob. Podrías dormir dos horas más sin esa obsesión por estar perfectamente elegante a cada segundo del día, miras tu agenda antes de vestirte por si tus calcetines no combinan con la alfombra del palacio de Buckingham, por el amor de dios.  
\- Y tu eres un desastre. Un día saldrás a la calle desnudo por que serás incapaz de encontrar algo limpio y en buen estado para ponerte. O te presentarás en La Corte con tu vieja camiseta de The Kiss.  
\- Eres incapaz de una simple charla de cortesía con nadie  
\- Tu eres incapaz de cruzarte con nadie en la cola del supermercado sin preguntarle hasta por la salud de su gato.  
\- Si no fuera por mí, solo hablarías por obligación y responderías con monosílabos.  
\- Si no fuera por mí te detendrían por hablar con los árboles del parque. Oh, espera, eso ya estuvo a punto de pasar.  
\- ¡Había una ardilla! Y tú idea de una noche de diversión es: " oh, vaya, una película de los años cincuenta que he visto cien veces, veamosla una vez más"  
\- Oh, vamos, tú idea de una buena película es que tiene que haber disparos o explosiones a los veinte segundos de empezar, o es una perdida de tiempo.  
\- Eso que llamas música duerme a las ovejas.  
\- Se llama música clásica. Y eso que tú llamas música provocaría suicidios entre las ovejas.  
\- Eres insufrible tras una discusión.  
\- Yo no discuto.  
\- ¡Exacto!. ¿No puedes ser normal cuando nos enfadamos? Gritar, maldecir, ¡cosas normales!  
\- Yo no tengo la culpa de tu mal genio, no veo por qué hay que comenzar una guerra por un simple desacuerdo. Paso el día tratando de evitar esas cosas, de echo. Aprovecharé para recalcar que eres extremadamente rencoroso.  
\- ¡No soy rencoroso!  
\- Oh, vamos, te pones tan al borde de la cama tras una discusión para no rozarme que un día te vas a caer y te vas a matar. Y yo me voy a morir de la risa.  
\- Venga ya, eres incapaz de reconocer cuando te has equivocado. Por eso me abrazas cundo crees que me he dormido, es tu forma de disculparte por que sabes que la culpa siempre es tuya.  
\- No, es para que no te caigas y empieces a gritarme en mitad de la noche.  
\- Eres increíblemente arrogante, señor inteligencia.  
\- Soy increíblemente inteligente, señor testarudo.  
\- Y no tienes sentido del humor.  
\- Sí tengo sentido del humor. Me encantaría mostrarte el gran sentido del humor que tengo, si fueses divertido.  
\- Soy muy divertido, gracioso y tengo un gran sentido del humor. Vivo contigo. Hay que estar muy loco o tener mucho sentido del humor para hacerlo. Y mi último examen psicológico decía que estaba perfectamente sano.  
\- No olvides que yo evalúo a quienes evalúan los tests psicológicos del Yard, Greg.  
\- Oh, si, presume de lo súper poderoso que eres, no vaya a olvidarlo alguien...  
\- No soy "super poderoso", si es que semejante expresión existe en cualquier idioma civilizado. Ostento un cargo que me proporciona determinadas responsabilidades e influencias. No sé por qué no puedo enorgullecerme de lo que tanto esfuerzo me ha costado conseguir.  
\- ¿Cómo puede ser “con tanto esfuerzo” ,cuando te pasas el día diciendo que trabajas con idiotas?  
\- Trabajo para idiotas. El esfuerzo no es hacer el trabajo, es soportarlos. No con idiotas. Mis empleados son sumamente eficientes. Les enseñé personalmente.  
\- Oh,sí, todos somos peces de colores.  
\- Básicamente. Algunos peces son más grandes y bonitos que otros, pero sí.  
\- ¿Soy un pez grande y bonito?  
\- Eres el pez más grande, bonito y listo del acuario.  
\- Vaya, me siento halagado... Lo cual es bastante triste y dice mucho más de mí que de ti, sin duda...  
\- Supongo que dice que, al igual que te pasa al elegir tu ropa, tu criterio a la hora de elegir pareja deja mucho que desear. Afortunadamente para mí.  
\- ¿Estás siendo sarcástico?  
\- Realista, más bien.  
\- Es decir, soy un desastre y por eso me enamoré de ti.  
\- Resumiendo, si.  
\- Es decir, hay que ser un desastre para quererte, lo cual nos deja en que eres un desastre imposible de querer.  
\- Imposible no, improbable si. Tu me quieres.  
\- Eres idiota.  
\- Soy tu idiota.  
\- Y yo soy tu pez de colores.  
\- Ajá  
\- Y...  
\- Gregory...  
\- Venga, dilo  
\- Y te quiero  
\- Yo también te quiero, idiota.


End file.
